Synthetic detergents are used to clean many common items (e.g., dishes or laundry). The synthetic detergents are typically in granulated, powdered, solid or liquid form.
One drawback with using liquid detergents is that they are heavy and bulky making them difficult to manipulate and transport. Liquid detergents are also easily spilled as the detergents are stored for shipment, or placed into a device (e.g., clothes washer) to perform cleaning.
The powdered or granulated detergents are composed of finely divided particles that are difficult to measure and/or dispense. In addition, the powdered or granulated detergents are usually messy, and when inhaled may pose a potential health hazard.